L’EVADE DE TELARK
by rey00
Summary: 1 an après que Goku soit parti s'entrainer avec Oob, un nouveau Budokai a lieu!
1. Default Chapter

Les personnages de Dragon ball Z ne m'appartiennent pas !

L'EVADE DE TELARK

CHAPITRE 1 : L'entraînement des sayiens ! Qui en sortira meilleur ?

Chichi avala d'un trait le contenu de sa tasse, puis la reposa énergétiquement sur la table. Bulma, assise en face sursauta. « Allons, calme-toi Chichi, ce n'esp pas si grave que ça… », elle reposa délicatement sa tasse, « …et puis ça n'arrive qu'une fois de temps en temps. » Elle regretta de suite ses paroles en voyant le visage de sa meilleure amie se contracter et devenir rouge de colère.

Bulma essaya de se rattraper : « A-après tout Goku veut passer plus de temps avec ses fils. » Mais elle réalisa que cette dernière phrase n'avait fait qu'empirer les choses. Elle connaissait très bien Chichi et surtout son caractère dévastateur. Elle et Bulma étaient pareilles mais avec le temps la patronne de capsule corp. Avait appris à s'assagir surtout lorsqu'on avait pour mari Végéta. Elle n'avait plus vingt ans, tout comme Chichi. Mais il est vrai que cette dernière en avait vu des vertes et des pas mûres dans la famille des Son. Un mari qui va et vient sans prévenir, des enfants qui se battent à peine sortis du berceau.

Bulma s'était demandée très souvent comment elle avait fait pour ne pas péter les plombs depuis le temps.

Et c'était finalement aujourd'hui, dans sa propre maison, que la bombe Chichi éclata. Bulma vit les tasses de thé volaient en éclat.

« IL M'ENERVE ! CE N'EST QU'UN BAKA-SARU !Mes fils ont mieux à faire que de se battre. Gohan doit s'occuper de sa famille ! Et Goten a son examen de fin d'année !"

« Chichi… »

* * *

« …lève ton pied plus haut….….keuf !...Aie ! Non mais ça va pas ?...évite celle-là……..j'ai faim, pas vous ?...tais-toi et bats toi……Ouch, tu m'as fait mal toosan !...keuf !...T'es un sayien ou une fillette ?...Non mais franchement j'ai vraiment faim !...CARROT !...Quoi ?... »

La porte de la salle de gravité s'ouvrit. Deux silhouettes en sortirent : « C'était un bon échauffement, non ? Bon on va manger avant de passer aux choses sérieuses ? ».

« Carrot, tu n'es qu'un estomac sur pattes. » répondit Végéta en haussant les épaules.

Les deux sayiens se dirigèrent vers la cuisine de Capsule corporation…..Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte s'entrouvrit à nouveau, deux formes amochées et cabossées s'extirpèrent tant bien que mal de la salle.

« Aie, j'ai mal…….Mon bras……..c'est normal que je ne sente plus mes jambes ?...et ils appellent ça un échauffement……..Qu'est-ce qu'on va prendre tout à l'heure !...En plus ils auront l'estomac plein !...c'est normal que j'ai envie de pleurer ? »

Les deux garçons se soutenant l'un l'autre avancèrent « clopin-clopant » vers la cuisine.

"Ben vous vous êtes perdus en chemin ou quoi ? » demanda Goku entre deux bouchées de cuisse de poulet qu'il tenait dans sa main. La table était couverte de plats et plusieurs assiettes étaient déjà vides et empilées devant leurs pères.

« Aie !... », Goten et Trunks se laissèrent tomber sur les chaises les plus proches.

« Tu te moques de nous, c'est ça ? » répliqua Goten avec son regard le plus noir.

« Si vous vous entraîniez un peu plus au lieu de courir les filles, vous pourriez mieux encaisser les coups. » grogna Végéta.

« Non, mais on est aussi moitié humain que je sache, on a pas votre force, on a pas votre force, et puis on a d'autres choses à faire peut-être, vous vous êtes déjà posé la question ? Non ! Entre toi et tonton Vegéta –_appelle moi encore une fois comme ça et tu verras le mur de très près !_- heu..o…oui, je disais entre toi et ton….heu !...le Prince Végéta tout ce qu'on doit faire c'est se battre et nous on a nos études et puis….Tu m'écoutes ?...Hey ? »

« ….Tu veux la dernière part Végéta ?...Hum c'est à moi que tu parlais fiston ?...Et mais c'est bon ça !... »s'exclama Goku.

« C'est Bulma qui l'a préparé ce matin ! »répondit Végéta.

« Oh, te fous pas de moi ! BULMA, La Bulma qu'on connaît ?.. »s'écria Goku.

« Non mais j'y crois pas… ! » cria Goten.

« Laisse tomber vieux, ça vaut pas le coup…… Ne va pas te faire mal… » soupira Trunks.

« Mais…Mais je pourrais danser nu sur la table qu'il le remarquerait même pas ! Je suis quand même son fils non, il pourrait m'écouter ou même faire semblant. Et lui il pense qu'au poulet-… »

« Hem !...Poulet ?... Tu manges pas ton poulet, fiston ?... Passe le moi ! »

« NON J'AI PAS DE POULET, PAPA !... Il suffit que je parle de bouffe pour qu'il lève la tête vers moi. Et quand c'est pas de bouffe, c'est de baston, pas étonna… »

« AAAAAAAhhhh ! GOOOTEN ! Qu'est ce que ton père t'as fait ? » L'interrompit Chichi en se jetant dans ses bras. « Mon petit poussin, il t'as encore torturé, tu souffres mon bébé, maman est là…. »

« Maman j'ai mal , me serre pas si fort »

« Je l'empêcherais de recommencer, c'est fini » continuait Chichi.

« M'man, j'ai honte là, lâche-moi et puis j'ai vraiment mal !.., Trunks, te fous pas de moi ! »

« Il t'approchera plus, mon bébé……… »

Trunks le regardait en rigolant quand soudain : « TRUNKS ! », soudain son sourire s'effaça.

« Ca te fais moins rire maintenant ? » ironisa Goten.

« Tu as recommencé Végéta ? Regarde sa figure d'ange ! il ressemble plus à rien ! T'en as fait un monstre !... » Hurla Bulma à Végéta.

« Sympa maman ! Ca fait toujours plaisir à entendre ! » grogna Trunks.

Bulma se tourna vers lui : « Mais non t'es toujours aussi beau, mon chéri. » Elle se retourna vers Végéta, et… « NON MAIS TU L'AS VU, IL EST INDESCRIPTIBLE ! »

« Goten, dis moi, suis-je invisible ou quoi ? » demanda Trunks à son meilleur ami.

« Il vaudrait mieux, vu ta tête ! » plaisanta Goten.

« Très amusant…Ah Ah ! T'as vu la tienne ?... »

Alors que Bulma et Végéta s'envoyaient des _mots doux_ à la figure, Chichi s'avança d'un pas décidé vers Goku et l'ouragan Chichi se déchaîna…

Ne pouvant décrire la violence de ce moment, nous préférons vous donner la recette des huîtres aux échalotes et au vinaigre :

Emincez une échalote,

Mélangez avec deux cuillerées à café,

Bombez de sucre en poudre,

6 cuillerées à soupe de vinaigre de vin et un peu de poivre noir fraîchement moulu. Laisser reposer 10 minutes. Servez dans un bol pour accompagner les huîtres.

Trunks se tourna vers son copain :

« On se casse ?... »

« Ouais ! » les deux ados se levèrent et sortirent de la cuisine. « Et on va où ? »

* * *

Quatre jours plus tard, sur l'île Papaye, commence le tournoi Budokaï.

« DONG ! »

« TOUS LES PARTICIPANTS DOIVENT PASSER LES QUALIFICATIONS DANS LA COUR PRINCIPALE……Merci………. »

« DONG ! »

Goku releva la tête :

« Ca doit être pour nous. » dit-il en souriant.

« T'es perspicace Carrot, dis donc ! » ironisa Végéta. « Au fait, Gohan n'est pas là ? »

« Non, il a pas eu de chance, un examen très important, un truc de physique appliquée et quantique, enfin j'ai pas tout compris. Et il fallait que ça tombe le même jour que le tournoi. Ce n'est pas de bol, il avait vraiment déçu…. ».

« Finalement t'es pas perspicace……vraiment pas »

Les deux sayiens avancèrent vers la cour, suivis de leur fils et Pan, la petite fille de Goku qui à cinq ans disputait déjà son deuxième championnat. Ils rejoignirent leur ami Nameck, Piccolo, toujours présent, qui se tenait debout près de la punch machine. C'est à ce moment que Satan, « le sauveur de l'Humanité », leur apprit qu'il avait laissé passer leur famille pour qu'ils puissent rester ensemble durant les qualifications.

« ILS SONT LA………..OUHOUH !...MON POUSSIN… » Crièrent Chichi et Bulma en se dirigeant vers le groupe. Elles furent suivies par Tortue Géniale, Yamcha, Plume et Oolon. Krilin arriva quelques instants plus tard accompagné par sa femme C18 et leur fille Marron.

« Tue-moi là, tout de suite sans réfléchir ! S'il te plait, Goten ! » Supplia Trunks.

« La honte ne m'atteint pas……… la honte ne m'atteint pas…….. » murmurait Goten pour se rassurer.

« Alors les petits poussins à leur mômôns, on va se battre… faudra pas pleurer les petits choupinets, AHAHAHAH ! » se moqua une bande de gros-bras en rigolant. Mais le plus près n'eut pas le temps de continuer, un genou s'abattit sur sa joue et l'envoya valser à l'autre bout de la cour.

« On ne se moque pas de mon fils ! » s'exclama Chichi. Elle n'eut pas le temps de continuer car un petit homme dégarni arriva et annonça :

« Tous les partichipants chont priés de che préchenter devant la punch machine, le pluch vite pochible, merchi. Monchieur Chatan ayant fait un chcore de 135, le compétichion chera dure et cheuls les 16 premiers cheront qualifier. Nous allons commencher….

Monchieur CHIVAKA ! »

Ce dernier s'approcha, frappa et la machine afficha 98.

« Bien, ch'est enregistré ! Monchieur CHACHAPUYO ! »

« Non, c'est SASSAPUYO ! »

« Ch'est che que j'ai dit ! Frappez !...103 !...Bien !...Mademoichelle KAEDE ! »

Une jeune fille de 17 ans environ, appuyée contre un mur se redressa et s'approcha de la machine, elle n'était pas très grande mais pas trop petite non plus, brune, les cheveux tressés tombant jusqu'aux genoux. Des sifflements accueillirent son arrivée mais elle n'y prêta aucune attention.

« Mademoichelle, vous êtes chure de vous ? Cha peut être dangereux che tournoi pour une femme !... »

Elle ne répondit pas, se prépara et frappa de toutes ses forces : 253 !Et elle retourna à sa place.

« Peut être pas chi dangereux que cha après tout ! Le tournoi chera pachionnant…..Monchieur TETZAN ! »continua l'arbitre.

« Vous avez cette fille, plutôt pas mal pour une Terrienne, non ? » s'écria Bulma à ses amis.

« C'est vrai qu'elle est bien roulée, elle est même plutôt jolie ! » bava Tortue Géniale.

« JE NE PARLAIS PAS DE SON PHYSIQUE VIEUX PERVERS DECREPI , MAIS DE SA FORCE ! » répliqua Bulma en lui donnant un coup sur la tête.

« Tu te trompes Femme, elle n'est pas Terrienne, son Ki est différent, mais sa force est quand même limité, elle a tapé de toutes ses forces. » Végéta se tourna vers Goku «Il faudra s'en méfier, cependant c'est peut être une ruse. »

« Elle n'est pas la seule non-terrienne, tu as du le remarquer non ? Et son aura à lui est beaucoup plus puissant que celui de la fille. C'est de lui dont il faudrait surtout se méfier. » répondit Goku

« De qui parles-tu ? » demanda Bulma debout près de Végéta.

« Regarde Femme ! »

« Oui Homme. » ironisa t-elle.

Un homme grand et musclé s'approcha à l'annonce de son nom, son visage n'exprimait que mépris. Il était vêtu à la manière humaine mais n'avait pas su harmoniser les couleurs. Tous les regards convergèrent vers lui.

« Monchieur BUBAKA, vous pouvez frapper ! ….302……Chans forcher en plus, ch'est merveilleux !...Monchieur Véchéta c'est à vous !... »

« Vé-gé-ta, baka ! »

Bulma l'attrapa par le bras :

« Attends, cette fois essaie de te maîtriser, ne vas pas pulvériser la machine comme l'autre fois, tu seras mignon ! »

« Je te promets rien. »

Il s'approcha….227.

« Merchi de pas avoir caché la machine chette fois !

Monchieur TRUNKS……195

Monchieur CHON GOKU…….190

Monchieur CHON GOTEN……186

Mademoichelle PAN…….165

Monchieur PICCOLO……240

Madame LOCHIA……74 »

Tout les amis s'écartèrent le temps que les autres candidats soient tous passés à la punch machine, puis l'arbitre dévoila le nom des 16 participants et l'ordre des combats :

PAN VS PICCOLO

NAZARO VS LE MARTEAU PILON

KAMI VS SATAN

JEWAS VS BOROSA

KAEDE VS GOTEN

TENTSAN VS BUBAKA

TRUNKS VS VEGETA

GOKU VS BOO

« Les combats commencheront dans une heure choyez prêts ! »

Pendant que les autres participants s'éloignèrent vers la salle d'attente, le Zgang se dirigea vers une pièce que Satan l'organisateur du Budokai avait fait préparer pour eux.

« Maman….maman…..maman…..maman…..maman, t'as vu c'est contre Piccolo mon premier match. Ce sera facile, hein ?...hein ? Ce sera facile ? Maman ? »

« Je ne te ferais pas de cadeau pourtant. »marmonna Piccolo.

« Ouais mais toi t'es pas fort, grand-père...grand-père t'as déjà battu plusieurs fois, et moi..et..et moi je bats grand-père à chaque fois. Hein, hein grand-père ? »

« Ah bon, tu lui as dit que t'avais remporté tous nos combats ? »

Goku sourit à Piccolo mal à l'aise.

Ils arrivèrent dans la salle où un repas avait été préparé pour eux. Pendant que Chichi et Videl s'occupait de Pan, Bulma sa fille dans ses bras, s'approcha de son fils et lui demanda si il allait bien.

« Je me bats contre Toosan, si je gagne il me tue, et si je perds...ben...il me tue. Comment ça pourrait aller plus mal ? » répondit Trunks avec le plus grand sérieux.

« Va te reposer chéri, ça vaut mieux pour toi ! »

Végéta et Goku, assis, parlaient de l'étrange personnage appelé Bubaka, et qui avait l'air d'être relativement fort. Cela leur rappelait le s deux sbires du sorciers Babidi 11ans auparavant qui avaient attaqué Gohan lors du Budokai. Goten et Trunks les rejoignirent.

« Toi au moins, tu ne te bats pas contre ton père au 1er tour mais contre une jolie fille. » fit remarquer Trunks le visage défait.

« Y en a qui ont de la chance, c'est vrai ! »

« Tu devrais t'estimer heureux et fier de te battre contre moi. Montre ta joie. » répliqua Végéta.

« Essaie de ne pas tuer notre fils quand même ou de ne pas trop l'abîmer. » demanda Bulma.

« Je ne suis pas stupide, en le tuant je serais disqualifié. »

« C'est gentil de penser à moi papa, ça fait chaud au cœur ! »

« Il va souffrir Trunks !Il va souffrir ! » grimaça Bra.


	2. Le budokai commence, qui sera le meilleu...

Les personnages de Dragon Ball Z ne nous appartiennent pas

**Chapitre 2 : Le budokai commence ; qui sera le meilleur ?**

« Le tournoi va commencer !1er match : PICCOLO VS PAN, mesdames et messieurs ! »

Pan se leva et embrassa sa mère : « Kaasan, où est passé Toosan ? Il m'a pas dit bonne chance… », elle fouilla tous les recoins de la grande salle. « …Ah papa t'es là, pourquoi tu te caches ? Mon combat va commencer…. ».

Gohan s'avança vers le groupe tiré par le bras par sa fille. Le jeune homme fut très gêné lorsqu'il croisa le regard de son père. « Salut tout le monde ! », dit-il très embarrassé.

« Je vois que ton examen a été très rapide, fiston ! » dit Goku d'un ton ironique.

« Oh tu sais ce n'était que quelques questions, j'y ai répondu les doigts dans le nez…. »répondit le jeune homme ne sachant plus où se mettre. Et il retourna discrètement vers sa mère et lui glissa à l'oreille « ….Tu vois, je te l'avais dit que le coup de l'examen ne marcherait pas ! »

Gohan attrapa sa fille, l'embrassa puis la reposa. Elle avança vers le ring suivie de Piccolo. La différence était frappante entre ces deux combattants, une fillette de 5 ans à peine et l'extra-terrestre vert de 1m80 au moins. Ils se dirigèrent tout deux vers l'aire de combat et se mirent en position.

« Le combat durera au maximum 30min, mais il y aura disqualification en cas de mort (de celui qui a tué, pas du mort qui est quand même disqualifié) et en cas de KO. Vous êtes prêts ? Commencez ! »

La petite fille se lança vers son adversaire et lui envoya son pied droit en pleine figure avant d'attaquer avec ses poings.

« OUI !C'EST BIEN MA CHERIE ! »hurla Satan à Pan.

« C'est ma petite fille »dit-il à un des organisateurs qui passait par là.

Pan ne porta aucune attention à son grand-père et continuait d'attaquer le Namek. Elle fit un saut périlleux arrière pour reprendre son souffle. Elle remarqua que Piccolo n'avait pas bronché à ses coups. Elle se rejeta sur lui pour lui assener son plus grand coup de poing de toutes ses forces, le Namek bougea à peine la tête sous sa main et levant son bras il l'éjecta hors du ring d'un seul coup.

Un « OOOOhhh ! » de surprise et d'indignation s'éleva des gradins.

Pan, quelque peu étourdie se releva, d'abord silencieuse, puis les larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle était hors ring, elle se mit à crier. « MAMAN ! J'ai perdu…. ».Elle se dirigea vers la salle où étaient ses parents et se jeta dans les bras de Videl. Piccolo les rejoignit et dit à Son Goku :

« Désolé pour la petite mais le but c'est de gagner non ? Et puis elle a tendance à taper sur les nerfs… ».

« GAGNANT DU PREMIER MATCH : PICCOLO ! »

* * *

« 2ème MATCH : NA ZARO VS LE MARTEAU-PILON »

Son Goku s'approcha de Yamcha :

« Alors tu ne veux plus participer au Budokaï ? »

« Avec vous dans la compétition, autant réserver un lit à l'hôpital et puis bonjour la réputation de looser après… » Marmonna Yamcha.

Végéta répliqua depuis l'autre coté de la pièce :

« T'en fait pas tu l'as déjà ta réputation de looser… »

Tous les regards convergèrent vers Yamcha et un long silence de gêne s'ensuivit……….

« GAGNANT DU SECOND MATCH : MARTEAU-PILON ! »

« Plutôt expéditif le Pilon, tant mieux, avec Piccolo s'il aime les combats vite finis, il sera bien servi… »constata Goku en s'adressant à son ami vert.

« …. Hum … » grogna Piccolo.

« …LE TROISIEME COMBAT OPPOSERA CAMI A SATAN…… CEPENDANT NOUS VOUS DEMANDONS QUELQUES MINUTES DE PATIENCE LE TEMPS QUE LES AMBULANCIERS FINISSENT DE DELOGER MR NA ZARO DE LA TRIBUNE D'HONNEUR……. »

Satan et son adversaire s'avancèrent sur le ring. Cami était le chef d'une bande de voyous de la capitale. Arrogant et sûr de lui, il ne se faisait aucun doute quant à sa prochaine victoire même contre l'actuel champion du monde. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur l'aire de combat, le public hurla le nom de son champion. La popularité de Satan faisait l'unanimité. Les deux combattants se mirent en place.

« Alors Papy, pas trop la tremblote ? Je ferais gaffe au dentier à ta place, Héhé. »

« TU ES BIEN SÛR DE TOI PETIT , TU LE SERAS BEAUCOUP MOINS DANS QUELQUES INSTANTS , JE TE RAPPELLE QUE TU TE BATS CONTRE CELUI QUI A TUE CELL, JE SUIS LE ……. SAUVEUR DE L'HUMANITE ! »

Le public, sur ces derniers mots, acclama Satan. Mais ce n'était pas le cas de tout le monde.

« Tu trouves pas que ton père en fait un peu trop ? » demanda Gohan à sa femme.

« J'ai peur qu'avec le temps, il ne croit vraiment avoir tué Cell…. » soupira Videl.

« DEUXIEME MATCH SATAN VS CAMI…………. MAIS SOUHAITONS TOUS NOS VŒUX DE RETABLISSEMENTS A NA ZARO EN ESPERANT LE REVOIR BIENTOT ICI……. VOUS ETES PRET ? ………… LE COMBAT PEUT COMMENCER…… »

Cami commença à tourner autour de Satan en lui faisant signe de la main de venir vers lui. Il le provoquait du regard et continuait à l'insulter. Mais le champion n'y pris pas la peine d'y répondre. Cami, fou furieux de cette indifférence se jeta sur lui pour le frapper mais Satan l'évita et se plaça derrière lui, Cami se retourna et refrappa Satan au visage mais cette fois encore le champion esquiva et lança son genou dans le ventre de son adversaire, celui-ci se courba de douleur et Satan en profita pour l'achever avec son coude dans le dos. Cami s'écroula à terre et :

« 1…2…3…….4…..5…6….7…….8….9….10…. K.O. DE CAMI……SATAN EST VAINQUEUR DE CE MATCH…………. »

Satan se mit à saluer la foule qui l'acclamait et hurlait sa joie. Le champion leva ses poings en signe de victoire pendant que les brancardiers évacuaient Cami. Satan rejoignit ses amis dans la salle d'attente. Pan se jeta dans ses bras :

« Bravo, grand-père ! Je suis fière de toi, je savais que tu y arriverais ! »

« Félicitation beau-papa ! Mais vous auriez pu l'amocher un peu moins » rigola Gohan. De fait les brancardiers passèrent près d'eux. Cami, allongé, délirait :

« Oh un train……… un poisson rouge…….ravi de vous avoir vu madame girafe… » et au moment où il passa près de Végéta, il éclata de rire en le montrant du doigt. Végéta fronça les sourcils et amorça une boule de ki dans sa main, Goku devinant ses intentions, arriva derrière le prince et lui bloqua la main.

« ….LE QUATRIEME MATCH VA DEBUTER. APRES NOUS FERONS UNE NOUVELLE PAUSE DE UNE DEMI HEURE AVANT LA REPRISE DE LA TROISIEME POULE…. JEWAS VS BOROSA…… »

« Bon si on allait manger quelque chose avant la reprise ? » proposa Goku. « On a un peu de temps et comme ça tu pourras reprendre des forces, Goten »

« Comme si j'en avais besoin. Je te rappelle que je me bats contre une fille pas contre l'un d'entre vous. » répondit Goten confiant.

« Ce n'est pas parce que c'est une fille qu'il ne faut pas la prendre au sérieux. Moi-même je suis capable de mettre ton père à terre sans problème et pourtant je ne suis pas sayienne. » répliqua Chichi.

« Ta mère a raison, cette fillle a quand même fait un score élevé tout à l'heure, prend-le en considération ! » continua Goku sur le chemin de la cantine, « et puis n'oublie pas qu'elle n'est pas terrienne, elle a peut-être des talents cachés. »

« Pour ma part, il y a deux de ses talents 'cachés' que j'aimerais rencontrer » s'écria Tortue Géniale. Au moment où il finit sa phrase, un poing vint s'abattre sur sa joue :

« NON MAIS CA VA PAS, TU POURRAIS ETRE SON ARRIERE-ARRIERE-ARRIERE GRAND-PERE ! »

« Toujours de mauvais poil ta femme…. » dit le vieil homme à Végéta.

« ……………. »

« Au fait » demanda Trunks à Goku, « où est Oob ? »

« Oh je l'ai laissé sur le chemin du serpent, pendant que je suis là….ooops, j'ai oublié qu'il pouvait rentrer chez lui pendant ce temps ! »

* * *

« Goku… ?...Goku ?... Vous êtes où, Senseï ?...GOOOOKUU ! »hurla un jeune garçon sur le chemin du serpent.

* * *

Le groupe arriva à la cantine, et 1 heure après ressortait non sans avoir vidé les réserves de la cuisine. Ils arrivèrent près du ring.

* * *

« NOUS VOILA DE RETOUR POUR LE 5ème MATCH…..KAEDE VS SON GOTEN. »

Songoku s'approcha de son fils :

« Bonne chance, n'oublie pas ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure, ne relâche pas ta garde ! »

La jeune fille vêtue d'un jean et d'un débardeur noir s'approcha elle aussi, ses longs cheveux noirs noués en une tresse. Son regard caché derrière d'étranges mèches rouges, était sombre et froid mais malgré cela elle était jolie.

Goten lui adressa la parole :

« Salut ! T'en fais pas, je retiendrai mes coups. Mais si tu veux après, on pourra se faire une sortie ensemble. »

Kaede ne s'arrêta pas et continua son chemin.

« C'est dans la poche, mon gars ! Fonce ! »ironisa Trunks en levant ses pouces.

Les deux combattants se mirent en place. Kaede, la jambe gauche pliée et l'autre tendue en avant, leva son bras en arrière eu dessus de sa tête, et l'autre, paume en avant en direction de Goten. Ce dernier plia les jambes et se mit en position de défense.

« VOUS ETES PRETS !...C'EST PARTI !... »

Les deux concurrents restèrent un long moment sans bouger. Pour l'instant, ils ne faisaient que se regarder. Sans doute, essayaient-ils de trouver une faiblesse à l'adversaire pour pouvoir attaquer. Finalement au bout de quelques minutes, la jeune femme attaqua avec un coup de poing fulgurant porté à la tête du garçon. Le geste était si rapide qu'aucun spectateur ne put le voir. Goten para l'attaque avec son avant-bras. Son adversaire fut projeté en arrière mais réussit à se réceptionner avec ses mains. Le demi-Sayien fit un 180°, et leva son pied droit dans le but d'atteindre la tête de Kaede. Celle-ci l'esquiva en exécutant un salto arrière.

Tout les deux se retrouvèrent à nouveau face à face et là s'enchaîna une série de coups de poings et de coups de pieds à une vitesse impressionnante. Mais aucun ne parvient à briser la défense de l'autre.

« keuf…keuf…Tu es sacrément douée pour une fille. » dit Goten.

« Je me suis entraînée et je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser gagner. » répondit-elle froidement en le frappant à nouveau.

Goten ne se laissa pas faire et lui rendit ses coups. Mais la jeune fille les bloquait tous. Cela énerva encore plus Goten, finalement, il augmenta un peu plus son Ki et lança son poing en avant. Celui-ci atterrit en plein visage de Kaede, qui fut propulsée énergiquement en arrière. Son corps alla se fracasser quelque mètres plus loin sur le sol. Elle ne bougeait plus.

« Goten, je crois que tu y es allé un peu fort ! » lui lança Trunks par-dessus le muret.

« C'EST INCROYABLE, MESDAMES ET MESSIEURS !IL SEMBLERAIT QUE KAEDE SOIT K.O. !NOUS ALLONS COMMENCER LE DECOMPTE……….1………….2……………3…… »

« Oh non pas déjà !...4…………J'espère que je ne lui ai pas fait trop mal………5………….6………. »s'écria Goten en s'approchant de son adversaire inconsciente. « Est-ce que ça va, mademoiselle ? » Il se pencha vers elle « …7……….Vous m'entendez ?...8………………9.. »

Goten n'eut pas le temps de voir venir le coup et se retrouva en quelques secondes hors du ring.

« OOOh ! » fit le public.

« Carrot, ton fils est trop naïf, comme toi ! » ricana Végéta dans son coin. « Il ne l'a pas vu venir celle-là ! »

« Tu sais, il aurait pu la tuer avec une force pareille. » répondit Goku.

« Et alors ? » lança le Prince.

« VAINQUEUR DU 5ème MATCH : KAEDE ! »

Kaede se releva et retourna dans la salle. Goku l'arrêta :

« Félicitation ! Il n'est pas donné à n'importe qui de battre mon fils ! »

« Je ne suis pas n'importe qui et les félicitations ne m'intéressent pas ! » Elle continua son chemin en direction des vestiaires. Elle entra dans la pièce vide puis se tenant l'épaule, elle s'assit sur une chaise. Elle enleva son débardeur, et c'est alors qu'elle remarqua que son corps était couvert de bleus et d'équimoses. Grimaçante, elle alla vers le lavabo et se passa de l'eau sur ses blessures.

* * *

« Alors, tu t'es fait latter au 1er tour »ricana Trunks à son meilleur ami.

« Je ferais pas tant le fier si j'étais toi. Je suis sur que tu préférerais te faire battre par elle plutôt que par ton père. »

« Je ne vois pas le rapport mon pote. »

« Non, non il a raison tu verras. » promit Végéta à son fils.

« 6 ème MATCH : TETZAN VS BUBAKA »

A ces mots, un home se détacha de l'ombre. C'est l'homme qui avait fait un grand score aux qualifications. Il était immense comparé à ses adversaires. Cependant quelque chose dans l'attitude de Bubaka n'inspirait pas le respect mais bien la crainte. Il passa près de Goku qui ne put s'empêcher de le suivre des yeux, ne doutant pas des mauvaises intentions de cet homme. Végéta s'approcha de Goku :

« Nos doutes sont confirmés, il faudra s'en méfier. »

« Oui cet homme est un danger pour nous, il est extraordinairement fort. »

« VOUS ETES PRETS ?...C'EST PARTI ! »

Tetzan, intimidé comme le public par la carrure de Bubaka restait tétanisé et n'eut même pas l'idée de se protéger quand Bubaka s'approcha de lui :

« Tu es trop faible pour me servir. Abandonne ! Ne m'oblige pas à utiliser ma force pour gagner, tu le regretterais !...Non ? Tu ne veux pas ? Tant pis pour toi !.. »

Il attrapa le bras de Tetzan et le brisa puis il lança son poing dans le ventre du Terrien et avec une boule de Ki le fit propulser dans le mur limitant l'arène.

« MON DIEU !..O…OUI, C'EST BIEN BUBAKA LE VAINQUEUR DE CE MATCH ! »

Bubaka retourna à l'entrée du ring sous les sifflets du public.

« Tu aurais pu le tuer, tu connaissais sa force, un simple coup aurait suffit à te faire gagner. Pourquoi t'amuser à le faire souffrir ? » demanda froidement Goku.

« Je pourrais te répondre Sayien mais je ne m'y abaisserais pas. » répondit-il sans même le regarder.

Une silhouette se plaça devant lui :

« Comment connais-tu mon peuple, qui es-tu ? »

« Hors de mon chemin Roi Végéta avant que je ne m'énerve. »

« J'aimerais voir ça, tu oublies à qui tu parles ! »

Mais Bubaka frappa Végéta à la poitrine et l'envoya à l'autre bout de la pièce. Du sang coula de sa bouche.

« Végéta ! »hurla Bulma. « Comment as-tu osé toucher à mon mari ? »

« Laisse le Bulma !Il pourrait te tuer ! » dit Végéta en se levant et en s'essuyant le coin de la lèvre. « On se retrouva dans la compétition je pense, et là tu n'aurais pas le temps d'esquiver un geste. »

« Et si c'est pas dans la compétition, ce sera ailleurs. » continua Goku.

Bubaka se contenta de hausser les épaules et s'en alla. Il se retrouva face à face avec Kaede, appuyée contre une colonne près de la porte.

« Pousse toi de mon chemin. » lui hurla t-il en pleine figure. Mais la jeune femme ne bougea pas. Elle lui répondit avec une voix calme :

« Ne crois pas que tu vas t'en tirer comme ça, je t'empêcherais de nuire enfoiré ! »

« Tu crois que tu me fais peur minette ? » se moqua t-il puis il sortit. Kaede ne dit rien, elle vit que le groupe de Goku les avait observé durant leur discussion. Gênée elle sortit à son tour et prononça à voix basse :

« On verra bien tout à l'heure, et tu ne seras pas déçu ! »

Le prochain match pouvait commencer.

* * *

« ….7eme MATCH VEGETA VS TRUNKS…. »

Bulma se tourna vers son mari :

« N'y va pas trop fort, ramène le entier ! S'il te plait. »

Le sayien ne répondit rien et suivit son fils.

« VOUS ETES PRET…….. ALLEZ-Y »

Végéta, plus petit que son fils se tenait les bras croisé sur son torse. Il portait la même tenue que lors de ses anciens tournois : une combinaison bleue de sayien qui dessinait parfaitement le contour de ses muscles. Trunks quant à lui portait un débardeur noir sur un jogging.

« Voyons si t'es capable de dépasser le maître » lança son père. Le jeune se concentra un instant et son ki augmenta.

Il vola au ras du sol à une vitesse impressionnante, leva son poing pour atteindre la joue de son adversaire. Mais ce dernier l'en empêcha en le bloquant avec son avant-bras.

Végéta riposta en le frappant au visage avec son genou. Le coup assomma son fils pendant quelques secondes.

« VEGETA SI TU FAIS TROP MAL A MON BEBE, JE TE RACONTE PAS COMME CA VA BARDER POUR TOI CE SOIR A LA MAISON !... » hurla une voix féminine familière au prince.

« Allez relève toi Trunks ! » ordonna t-il à son fils. « Tu ne m'auras pas avec la technique de la fille. »

Trunks bougea et se releva : « Tu es quand même mon père et j'aurais pu être gravement blessé ».

« Tu sais très bien que je ne fais pas dans le sentimental » sourit Végéta. Le père et le fils se remirent en position de combat.

Brutalement, Végéta disparut et reparut derrière son fils. Son déplacement avait été incroyablement rapide. Il entoura son bras autour du cou de son fils et serra. Trunks essaya de se dégager mais sans succès, la prise était trop forte. Il commença à manquer douloureusement d'air. Dans son ultime sursaut d'énergie, il réussit à agripper le bras de son père et à le faire passer devant lui

« Ca failli….keuf…marcher ! » dit Trunks en reprenant sa respiration.

« Tu n'as encore rien vu ! »

Les deux combattants attaquèrent en même temps. Leurs poings se rencontrèrent avec une violence inouïe. Trunks essaya de le frapper dans le ventre, mais il fut encore contré. Il évita lui-même de justesse le genou de son père.

Végéta attrapa la jambe de son fils et l'envoya en l'air. Il le rejoignit et là avec un seul coup dans le dos, il le projeta au sol avec un bruit sourd. Trunks se releva de suite à la surprise et lança son pied au niveau de la mâchoire de son adversaire qui tomba à terre.

« Surpris ? » répliqua Trunks en essuyant un filet de sang au coin de sa lèvre.

Son père tendit son index vers son fils et une lumière apparut à l'extrémité de celui-ci. « Tais-toi et évite-le. »

Un jet d'énergie partit en direction de son fils qui réussit de justesse à le dévier de sa course. Les deux adversaires se retrouvèrent à nouveau face à face pendant que la boule d'énergie partait s'écraser en mer. Tout deux attaquèrent à nouveau, Trunks essaya de passer derrière son père pour pouvoir l'immobiliser mais ne parvenait pas à passer la défense de Végéta. Un enchaînement de coups de pieds s'en suivit, mais aucun ne parvenait à toucher sa cible.

« Tu t'es amélioré finalement ! » ricana Végéta.

« Tu ne le savais pas encore, ça t'étonne ? Tu as peur ? »

Végéta attrapa son fils par le bras, lança son coude dans le visage de Trunks et d'un coup de pied le mit hors du ring.

« Tu t'es bien amélioré, mais pas assez pour avoir l'audace de croire que tu pourrais me faire peur au combat ! »

« VAINQUEUR….VEGETA ! »

Le prince rejoignit sa famille avec son fils.

« Félicitation Végéta ! Ca va, tu n'as pas trop mal Trunks ? »lui demanda sa mère.

« Non, il a presque été humain ! J'ai presque pas perdu connaissance. » grimaça t-il.

« BRAVO PAPA !Tu as gagné ! » hurla Bra en se jetant dans les bras de son père.

« Tout ce que je veux savoir, c'est contre qui je vais me battre au prochain tour ! Hein Carrot ? » murmura Végéta.

« On va le savoir tout de suite ! »

« DERNIER MATCH…….SON GOKU VS BO……..EXCUSEZ MOI ON VIENT DE M'APPRENDRE QUE Mr BOO N'EST PAS LA POUR DISPUTER LE MATCH…..DE FAIT SON GOKU SERA DIRECTEMENT QUALIFIE…..OUI C'EST CELA ! »

Tout les amis se regardèrent perplexes, se demandant pourquoi Boo ne pouvait pas être là. Ils décidèrent d'aller se renseigner quand Satan fit son entrée.

« C'est affreux, Boo est malade ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a. Je l'ai trouvé allongé par terre, il avait perdu connaissance, il est à l'infirmerie. Mais apparemment, il n'est pas en danger. »

« Tant mieux, l'annonce nous avait inquiété »dit Goku, « il a peut être juste mangé quelque chose de mauvais et s'est senti mal. »

« Je l'espère ! »

« NOUS ALLONS COMMENCER LES QUARTS DE FINALES AVEC LE MATCH PICCOLO VS LE MARTEAU-PILON »

Le Namek et son adversaire sortirent de la salle.

« Bonne chance Piccolo ! »dire en chœur ses amis.

« Goku ! Tu devrais aller chez Maître Karine et rapporter des senzus car les matchs vont devenir de plus en plus difficile, surtout si on arrive à une finale sayien contre sayien. » conseilla Bulma qui soignait Trunks.

« Tu as raison, j'y vais tout de suite ! Comme ça on pourra en faire profiter ce pauvre Boo. » Et Goku disparut instantanément.

« VAINQUEUR PICCOLO QUI EST QUALIFIE POUR LES DEMI FINALES ! »

Le Namek fut accueilli en vainqueur dans la salle par ses amis. Il fut suivi des brancardiers qui évacuaient le Marteau-Pilon à l'infirmerie.

« Bravo Piccolo, je crois que tu as battu le record du combat le plus court ! »dit Gohan.

« Tu sais où est ton père ? »demanda t-il l'air inquiet.

« Il est parti chercher des senzus pour les autres matchs. » répondit Videl assise à coté de son époux. Piccolo ne dit rien, Gohan tenait sa fille dans ses bras. Soudain il entendit une voix dans sa tête et reconnut celle du Namek :

« Vous sentez cette force ? »

« Oui elle a l'air maléfique ! »pensa Gohan. « De qui peut-elle bien venir ? Un de nos adversaires ? »

La voix de Végéta résonna dans la tête du jeune homme :

« Regarde autour de toi ! Tous les concurrents sont ici, et la plupart sont si mal au point qu'ils n'ont même plus la force de marcher ! »

« Tous sauf deux Végéta ! » pensa Piccolo. « La fille et le baraqué ! ».

« C'est vrai ! »répondit Gohan, « de toute façon, le match de Satan ne va pas tarder à se terminer, et le leur commencera, alors on verra quelles sont leurs intentions. »

A ce moment précis, l'arbitre annonça la fin du match :

« VAINQUEUR SATAN. NOTRE CHAMPION CONTINUE SUR SA LANCEE ! 3EME MATCH : KAEDE VS BUBAKA ! »

La jeune fille s'avança pour rejoindre son adversaire, quand Son Goku surgit devant elle lui tendant quelque chose :

« Tiens prend ça c'est un haricot magique, ça restaurera tes forces, je pense que tu en auras besoin contre lui ! »

« Qu'est ce que ça peut vous faire ? Et puis vous croyez vraiment que je vais vraiment accepter de l'aide d'un étranger ? Qui me dit que ce n'est pas une ruse ? »dit Kaede.

« Tu n'es pas stupide, tu dois pouvoir reconnaître tes ennemis, et sois certaine, je n'en suis pas un. Celui qui pourrait être un danger pour toi c'est celui là même contre qui tu vas te battre. »lui répondit gentiment Goku. « Prend le, fais moi confiance.

Kaede hésita, puis finalement elle tendit la main, prit le senzu et le mangea. Instantanément elle se sentit beaucoup mieux, ses bras ne lui faisaient plus du tout mal, et elle se sentait prête à se battre.

« ENFIN LA VOILA !VOUS ETES PRET ?...C'EST PARTI ! »

Les deux combattants se dévisageaient. Kaede prit la même pose de combat que contre Goten mais Bubaka resta tranquille, il la fixait avec amusement, et elle lui rendait son regard le plus noir et le plus glacial.

« Alors petite, comme on se retrouve ! La dernière fois, c'était dans des circonstances un peu moins festives qu'aujourd'hui mais bon…C'est fou ce que tu as grandi Kaede ! »

La jeune fille sursauta, surprise d'être interpellée par Bubaka :

« Donc tu m'avais bien reconnu ! Tu as raison, j'ai beaucoup grandi, je ne suis plus sans défense, je suis forte aujourd'hui ! »

« Ah, ah, ah ! Ton père m'avait dit la même chose, ça n'a rien changé pour lui, mais je vais quand même vérifier si tu dis vrai ! »

« Salopard ! » hula Kaede « Ne parle pas de mon pèr.. »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car Bubaka bondit sur elle et la propulsa au sol avec une boule d'énergie.Il avança de nouveau et se mit à la frapper au visage avec ses poings. Elle n'arrivait qu'à en contrer certains et ne pouvait pas riposter.

« Alors…petite !...Tu croyais…pouvoir te venger….Venger ta famille…c'est fichu…..J'espère prendre autant de plaisir à te faire souffrir….que je n'en ai ressenti en tuant tes parents. »

A ce moment précis, Kaede ressentit une vague de haine l'envahir et lança son poing dans le visage de Bubaka de toutes ses forces. Il fut projeté en l'air. Allongée à même le sol, elle envoya une boule d'énergie dans sa direction. Il la contourna mais fut quand même touché à l'épaule. Il atterrit sur le ring au moment où elle se relevait. Bubaka voulut se jeter sur elle, mais son corps fut soudain éjecté en arrière sans qu'elle l'ait touché.

« Co…comment as-tu fais ça ? » bégaya t-il.

« J'ai beaucoup plus de talents que tu ne l'imagines. J'ai beaucoup appris, je te l'ai dit… »

Elle disparut. Bubaka la chercha du regard mais elle n'était visible nulle part. Soudain, l'homme fut à nouveau projeté au sol. Kaede apparut au dessus de lui et commença à le frapper dans le dos sans s'arrêter.

* * *

Goten se tourna vers Piccolo :

« Qu'est ce qu'ils ont dit ? »

« Apparemment, ils se connaissent depuis longtemps. Elle l'a suivi pour se venger du meurtre de ses parents. » répondit-il au jeune Sayien.

« Quoi ? Et comment a-t-elle fait pour le faire tomber ? Je suis certain qu'elle n'a pas bougé ? »demanda Goku.

« Certaines personnes possèdent le don de bouger les choses à distances Carrot, ça doit être le cas pour elle ou alors elle l'a appris plus tard. » déclara Végéta.

« De la télékinésie, c'est incroyable ! »réagit Bulma. « En tout cas, elle se débrouille pas mal pour le moment, non ? »

* * *

La jeune femme continuait de frapper son adversaire à terre. Tout à coup, Kaede se sentit plus faible et se rejeta en arrière pour reprendre des forces. Bubaka se releva. Du sang bleu s'écoulait de sa tempe, et son bras gauche semblait mal en point, mais il ne paraissait pas fatigué contrairement à Kaede. Il marcha dans sa direction, mais de nouveau son corps fut stoppé.

« De la télékinésie, hein ! Mais ça ne m'atteint plus beaucoup on dirait ! Tu n'arrives même pas à me pousser en arrière ! »

kaede le regarda en ricanant :

« Tu n'as pas encore tout vu…. »

Elle se jeta sur lui et le frappa avec son pied en visant sa nuque. Il eut le temps de la frapper au ventre. Tout deux tombèrent au sol. Ils se relevèrent et s'envolèrent. Tout deux se fixaient pour trouver la faiblesse de l'autre en premier :

« Tu es forte, c'est vrai ! Peut être même plus que ton père ! Il m'avait posé beaucoup de problèmes, il a même failli me tuer ce jour-là. »

« Moi je ne faillirai pas ! » lui lança Kaede au visage, les poings serrés

« Il avait dit ça lui aussi ! Ca ne l'a pas empêché de me supplier de lui laisser la vie sauve après. »

« ENFOIRE, TU VAS PAYER POUR EUX ! »

« Attends, je lui quand même fait une faveur, j'ai laissé sa fille lui dire au revoir et le regarder mourir. »

Kaede se jeta sur lui et enchaîna une série de coups de pieds et de coups de poings qui atteignaient tous leur but. Les deux ennemis avançaient dans les airs poussés par la force spectaculaire que déployait la jeune femme, mais en un instant toutes ses forces baissèrent d'un coup. Elle se rendit compte que Bubaka la tenait à la gorge, elle ne parvint pas à se dégager.

« Tu as fait la même erreur que ton père, tu t'es laissé aveugler par la colère et maintenant tu es piégée ! » lui murmura t-il à l'oreille. « Comme tu le vois, j'aspire ta force, elle me sera bien utile même si au départ, je n'étais venu sur Terre que pour m'occuper des Sayiens »

« Je….n'ai…..pas …..encore….perdu ! »

« J'ai pris beaucoup de ton énergie !Décide : soit tu te défends et je te laisse tomber, tu ne pourras pas voler et tu iras t'écraser au sol, soit tu me laisses gentiment prendre ton énergie et tu ne souffriras pas ou... si peu ! » lui propsa t-il cruellement.

« Plutôt mourir …….que de t'aider….à devenir…plus fort….SALOPARD ! »

Kaede essaya de réunir ses dernières forces mais ça ne marcha pas. Elle se débattit, Bubaka ayant récupéré ce qu'il voulait lâcha sa prise, Kaede tomba sans pouvoir ralentir sa chute. Elle s'écrasa au sol et s'évanouit.

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez aimé! C'est notre première fanfiction, donner nous votre avis s'il vous plait !**

**au prochain chapitre!**


	3. Enfin des explications,que nous veut il?

Les personnages de Dragon Ball Z ne nous appartiennent pas

**Chapitre 3 : Enfin des explication ! Que nous veut-il ?**

« Mais… qu…que s'est –il passé ? »Demanda Bulma à moitié assommée et étendue sur le sol. Soudain sentant un poids sur son corps, elle baissa les yeux et remarqua Tortue Géniale confortablement installé, la tête reposant sur sa généreuse poitrine.

« Espèce de… , DEGAGE DE LA ! » dit –elle en envoyant son poing en plein dans la mâchoire du vieux maître. Ce dernier alla atterrir aux pieds de Végéta :

« Tu as de la chance ta femme est toujours aussi ferme que dans sa prime jeunesse ! » lança t-il tout sourire au Prince sayien.

« Si je retrouve tes sales pattes sur ma femme encore une fois , ce ne sera pas un pied que tu auras dans la tombe mais les deux ! » répondit froidement Végéta.

Goku qui s'était approché du ring complètement détruit, lança à ses amis :

« Est-ce que tout le monde va bien ? »

Tout le monde acquiesça ou presque. Soudain il vit son plus jeune fils courir vers l'arène. Le jeune homme sauta par-dessus plusieurs blocs de pierre et disparut de la vue de son père. Quelques instants plus tard il réapparut tenant dans ses bras le corps inerte de Kaede. Il s'approcha de ses amis :

« Bulma, Maman venez m'aider ! »

Ces dernières s'approchèrent de la jeune femme qui semblait mal au point. Elles pansèrent les plaies les plus profondes :

« J'ai arrêté les hémorragies, mais je ne peux rien faire de plus ! Il faut l'emmener à Dende et lui donner un senzu ! »

« Très bien ! »répondit Goku, « j'y vais de suite vous me rejoindrais la-bas ! A toute d.. »

« Comment ca tu t'en vas ? Et notre combat ? » s'énerva Végéta.

« Enfin, Geta, on ne pourra pas se battre ici, regarde le ring ! Ils vont remettre à plus tard la fin de ce Budokai ! «

« Très bien , vas y Karrot ! Mais la prochaine fois, tu n'y échapperas pas ! »

Goku s'approcha de Kaede , la prit dans ses bras, et dirigeant sa main vers son front il disparut. Les autres s'organisèrent puis ils s'envolèrent, certains transportant ceux qui ne savaient pas voler.

« Vous pensez qu'elle va s'en sortir ? » demanda Goten qui transportait sa mère.

« Mais oui, elle doit déjà être en pleine forme ! » répondit Chichi. « Dende n'aura aucun mal à la soigner ! »

« Je me demande où est passé l'homme contre qui elle se battait ! Ce salopard aurait pu tous nous tuer ! » s'écria Bulma dans les bras de son mari.

«Bah, on le retrouvera facilement et il devra payer de ses actes !» annonça Yamcha.

« On arrive enfin, on va avoir toutes les explications dont on a besoin ! » dit Gohan.

De fait, l'endroit si particulier du sanctuaire de Dende prenait peu à peu forme dans l'horizon. Ils atterrirent, et virent Dende, le Dieu, Mr Popo, son fidèle serviteur, et Goku se diriger vers eux.

« Alors, où est-elle ? » s'enquérit Goten.

« Elle va bien ! » Dit Dende en souriant. « Je l'ai soigné, elle n'a plus de plaies physiques, cela dit, elle était très fatiguée et ne s'est pas réveillée. Cela pourra mettre un peu de temps. En attendant venez vous installer dans le petit salon, de la nourriture et des boissons vous y attendent ! »

* * *

« J'arrive toujours pas à croire ce qui s'est passé ! »

« Je me demande où il est parti ? Il faut le retrouver ! » S'exclama Yamcha.

Bulma lui répondit : « Cette jeune fille, Kaede nous y aidera ! »

« Elle ne va pas tarder à se réveiller ! » dit Goten. « En tout cas vu la force qu'elle a, elle ne sera pas de trop pour nous aider à le battre ! »

Chichi se tourna vers son fils :

« Tu ne sais rien sur elle ! Si ça se trouve c'est elle qui est dangereuse ! »

« On va le savoir bientôt, voila Dende ! »

Tous tournèrent leurs regards vers le jeune Namek :

« ELLE EST REVEILLE !... Venez ! »

Tout le groupe de dirigea vers la chambre où reposait Kaede. Bulma s'approcha et entrebâilla la porte :

« Kaede..on peut entrer ?...OUPS, pardon.. TOUT LE MONDE DEHORS ! » Bulma recula vivement pour pouvoir fermer la porte, Chichi posa ses mains sur les yeux de Trunks et Goten, bouche bée devant la jeune fille en train de se changer. Toutes les deux réussirent à faire sortir tout le monde dans le couloir :

« Eh, hé, hé… » Bulma baissa les yeux et remarqua que Tortue Géniale avait réussi à passer sa tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte :

« EH, hé, hé…AIE ! » La porte se referma sur son cou avec un bruit sec !

« Non mais t'es vraiment qu'un gros pervers !...J'en peux plus, Végéta , tue-le.. »

Le bruit de la porte en train de s'ouvrir arrêta net les conversations. Une silhouette s'avança dans le couloir. Goten s'approcha d'elle :

« Ca fait plaisir de voir que tu t'es remise…Pendant un moment on a cru qu.. »

A ce moment précis, Kaede s'avança et attrapa le bras du garçon, qu'elle retourna dans son dos.

« AH, dites lui de me lâcher ! »

« Où est-il ? OÙ EST PASSE CET ENFOIRE ? »

« Si tu parles de Bubaka, il n'est pas la, il est parti après t'avoir battu ! » expliqua SonGoku. La jeune fille relâcha son fils :

« Il est parti, il faut le retrouver, et.. » Kaede vacilla un peu et se retient au mur pour ne pas tomber.

« Ecoute, pour le moment, on ne peut rien faire, mais viens avec nous nous expliquer tout ce que tu sais sur cet homme, de toute façon tu ne peux rien faire dans cet état, tu es encore trop faible. » proposa Goku. « On t'aidera à le retrouver après. »

Le groupe arriva dans un petit salon et ils s'assirent. Bulma se tourna vers Kaede :

« Tout d'abord les présentations ! A côté de toi, se trouve SonGoku, sa femme Chichi et leurs fils Goten et Gohan assis à côté de sa femme Videl. Lui c'est Krilin, mariée avec C-18, une cyborg, ils ont une fille Marron, qui a environ ton âge. Les deux hommes verts sont Piccolo, et Dende qui est aussi le Dieu de notre planète ! L'homme avec la cicatrice c'est Yamcha. Et la c'est ma famille, Végéta mon mari, et Trunks et Bra mes enfants ! »

Goku se tourna vers Kaede :

« Végéta et moi-même sommes Saiyens. Et toi d'où viens-tu ?»

« Je suis Kaede de la planète Télark. Je suis venue ici retrouver l'homme contre qui je me battais…mais maintenant je l'ai à nouveau perdu ! …Que s'est-il passé exactement au championnat ? »

Krilin s'avança vers elle et lui raconta :

« Il te tenait par la gorge, puis tu t'es débattu d'un coup en augmentant ton énergie, et tu es tombé comme une brique heureusement tu as pu garder un peu de forces apparemment et ta chute n'a pas été fatale ! Mais que t'a-t-il fait là-haut ? »

« Il m'a prit mon énergie, mais …j'ai réussi à me détacher » dit tristement Kaede.

« En tout cas, il faut que tu saches que tu as été déclaré vainqueur, car ce monstre s'est enfui, après l'explosion il n'était plus nulle part !...mais le Budokai a été ajourné pour laisser le temps de réparer le ring détruit » raconta joyeusement Goten.

« Avant de parler de ce championnat, je pense que le plus important serait de comprendre à qui nous avons à faire ! Qui est cet homme qui désirait te tuer, et que tu recherchais d'après ce que tu as dit ? Qu'est-il venu faire sur Terre ? Il n'est pas humain n'est-ce pas ? »questionna Bulma.

Kaede passa son regard sur chacune des personne devant elle, semblant essayer de savoir si elles étaient dignes de confiance ou pas, satisfaite elle décida de tout raconter depuis le départ !

« Comme je vous l'ai dit, je m'appelle Kaede, et je viens d'une lointaine planète, Telark. Les habitants la-bas sont pacifiques, mais ils ont aussi d'extraordinaire capacité comme la télékinésie… »

« Télék…la possibilité de faire bouger les objets à distance ! » murmura Trunks.

« En effet, mais notre peuple n'utilise pas ses dons à de mauvaises fins, …mais il y a 500 un vaisseau est arrivé sur notre planète… »

* * *

_« Alors Baraki, t'en dis quoi de celle-là, elle a l'air plutôt cool ? » _

_« Ouais, ouais mais je préférerais quand même être sur que ses habitants sont inoffensifs, regarde les données qu'on a récupéré sur Martus, Bubaka ! »_

_Bubaka se tourna alors vers un ordinateur dans le coin de son vaisseau, tapa quelques mots et lut les données à son frère :_

« Planète Telark

Peuple pacifique

Capacités : télékinésie

Aucun rapport de guerre, bataille ou conquête enregistré

Aucune richesse sur la planète

_Ouah, ça a l'air encore plus facile qu'on le pensait grand frère ! On va pouvoir récupérer tout ce qu'on veut ! Puis à la fin, on aura qu'à la détruire après avoir récupérer leurs dons, pas vrai ? »_

_Baraki, le plus grand des deux êtres se retourna et acquiesça. Il commença l'approche vers la planète._

_« Et encore un ! » Bubaka attrapa un habitant de la planète et lui serra la gorge jusqu'à briser les os de son cou ! Puis sans un regard, il lança le corps au loin. Son frère plus loin décima un groupe de personnes d'une seule boule d'énergie et éclata de rire :_

_« Ouais, c'est vraiment pas amusant, ils peuvent même pas se défendre ! Faut quand même pas oublier d'en garder quelques uns pour récupérer la télékinésie !... »_

_Depuis plus de 2 heures que les 2 monstres étaient arrivés sur la planète, ils avaient déjà décimé un quart de la population et détruit de nombreuses villes pour leur plus grand plaisir. Malheureusement personne n'avait encore pu les arrêter, et les deux hommes continuaient leurs massacres sans aucun problème._

_Mais, au moment précis où il finit sa phrase, un énorme rocher vint s'abattre sur lui, le jetant au sol, il se releva et vit derrière lui un groupe de Telark._

_« Eh Baraki, on a peut-être un peu de concurrence on dirait ? Tu vas pouvoir y arriver ? »S'inquiéta Bubaka. Il fit mine de s'approcher de son frère, mais ce dernier l'arrêta d'un geste et parla à ses ennemis :_

_« Alors voila enfin les guerriers ! On vous aura attendu, pendant un moment j'ai cru que personne ne viendrait nous stopper, et que vous étiez qu'une bande de larves, mais bon je ne vais pas m'avancer trop, je vais d'abord voir ce que vous savez…FAIRE ! »_

_Baraki s'élança vers le plus vieux des guerriers et lança son poing dans sa figure, l'envoyant valser contre un mur, puis il se tourna vers les 5 autres et se dirigea vers eux, mais d'un coup tous ses mouvements furent stoppés. Abasourdi, le monstre se débattit mais rien n'y fit, il était prisonnier, et du coin de l'œil il put voir qu'il en était de même pour son frère. C'est alors Que le vieux guerrier qui s'était relevé, se mit à parler :_

_« Au nom de la loi de Telark, je vous arrête, vous êtes venus ici avec des intentions conquérantes et avez commis meurtres, terreur et destruction parmi notre bon peuple. Pour cela je vous condamne à être cryogéniser pour l'éternité. »_

_Baraki l'interrompit et hurla :_

_« ESPECE D'ENFOIRE LACHE-MOI ! QUAND JE ME SERAIS LIBERE, JE PRENDRAI TON ENERGIE ET JE TE TUERAI MOI-MEME ! » Il se débattit encore plus, puis réussit à bouger un bras, et repoussa donc un des guerriers en arrière, puis de toutes ses forces, il se jeta vers les autres guerriers, mais un rayon lumineux lui transperça alors la poitrine, et Baraki retomba à terre mort._

_« NOOON ! » Bubaka hurla, fou de rage à la vue du corps de son frère, le vieux guerrier se tourna alors vers lui :_

_« Ennemi, j'aurais préféré ne pas avoir à le tuer, mais il a choisi, quant à toi tu seras condamné seul pour l'éternité, tu seras cryogénisé parmi les autres criminels et tu repenseras à jamais à ce que tu as commis, tu paieras le crime de mes frères, à tout jamais ! »_

_« AAAHH ! » Les guerriers redressèrent leurs mains vers le criminel puis fermant les yeux, ils réunirent leurs esprits et d'une seule onde, ils mirent à terre l'ennemi._

* * *

« Les guerriers l'ont enfermé dans la plus grande prison de la planète, il était gardé par ses mêmes gardiens, les plus forts de la planète ! » raconta Kaede.

Bulma se tourna vers elle :

« Deux secondes, pourquoi les autres habitants n'ont pas immobilisé les monstres eux ? Ils ne pouvaient pas les arrêter avant ? »

« A cette époque en fait seuls les guerriers avaient ce pouvoir, tout cela pour éviter les révoltes, mais au fil du temps ça s'est généralisé et tout le monde a fini par avoir ce don ! …Comme je le disais, ils l'ont enfermé, et pendant 500 tout s'est bien passé, mais il y a peu de temps, à peine 15 ans, il a réussi à s'échapper pour le plus grand malheur de ma planète et de ses habitants. »

* * *

_« Voila un nouveau prisonnier ! Attention ne vous approchez pas, on doit le mettre en zone de cryogénisation, … » le soldat prononçant ses mots, ouvrit une porte et pénétra dans une salle immense remplie de tanks. Il s'approcha d'un secrétaire et signa un papier :_

_« Encore une grande prise, cet homme était particulièrement fort, il a été condamné à l'éternité. Où dois-je le placer ? »_

_Le secrétaire regarda quelques feuillets, puis il leva les yeux :_

_« Etant donné son danger, il est à placer dans la zone spéciale, avec les hauts criminels. Vous pouvez y aller ! »_

_Le soldat se dirigea vers une zone spéciale suivit d'un brancard soulevé tout seul par sa volonté et où été posé le corps de leurs ennemi. Il s'arrêta devant un tank qu'il ouvrit :_

_« Tu es vraiment un danger, et pour cela tu es placé à côté du plus grand monstre venu chez nous avant toi, Bubaka, c'est à côté de lui que tu resteras maintenant ! »_

_Il plaça le corps à l'intérieur, puis referma la porte. Après un dernier coup d'œil au corps inerte, et à celui de leur ennemi légendaire, il s'éloignant refermant la salle, et la jetant dans le noir…._

* * *

« Ce qu'on ne savait pas à ce moment-là, c'est que Bubaka avait le pouvoir d'aspirer les forces. Jusque là, il n'y avait jamais eu d'ennemis puissants à côté de lui, du moins assez puissant pour qu'il puisse prendre leurs énergies et s'échapper, mais là tout était différent, durant la nuit, il avait récupéré la force de son voisin, et celle-ci additionné à la sienne lui avait permis de faire fonctionner à nouveau son esprit et d'exploser sa cellule de glace. Puis, après avoir tué tout les gardes et voler leurs puissances, il a commencé sa vengeance,en fait il a tué tout le monde sur Telark… »termina Kaede.

Tout le monde garda le silence devant elle, respectant sa tristesse. Puis Goku rompit le silence :

« Alors il peut voler les forces, je comprend mieux maintenant ce qui est arrivé à Boo au Championnat. En fait, Bubaka l'avait eu ! »

Kaede releva les yeux indécise : « Boo ? »

« Oui c'est de nos amis guerriers, il a énormément de forces, mais il n'a pas pu participer au championnat, il a été retrouvé évanoui avant celui-ci ! »

La jeune femme acquiesça alors :

« Oui cela parait probable, Bubaka avait bien plus de forces qu'avant ! »

Krilin voulut alors poser une question :

« Tu nous as dit que Bubaka s'est enfuit il y a 15ans, mais entre temps que s'est-il passé pour lui comme pour toi ? »

« En fait, j'ai réussi à aller chez mon oncle au moment des massacres, et j'ai été envoyé avec lui et mon cousin sur une autre planète, où j'ai appris le combat. Bubaka quant à lui, malgré ses nouveaux pouvoirs, restait trop faible, on a donc supposé qu'il était parti sur une autre planète récupérer et se faire oublier, mais apparemment maintenant il est prêt ! »

« Prêt à quoi exactement ? » demanda Videl bien qu'elle connaisse déjà la réponse.

« A devenir le plus fort, à venger son frère et continuer leur œuvre ! » expliqua Kaede.

Chichi sursauta : « Mais pourquoi est-il venu sur Terre ? Nous n'avons rien à voir avec la mort de son frère ! »

Vegeta répondit à la place de la jeune femme : « Tout simplement parce que les meilleurs sont ici, et nulle part ailleurs ! Il a dut repérer nos forces. »

Kaede se tourna vers lui : « Oui vous avez raison, il me l'a lui-même avoué durant notre combat, mais il a du comprendre qu'il lui faudrait acquérir plus de puissance pour vous approcher, et c'est pour ça qu'il s'est enfuit ! »

Goku sourit à la surprise de sa femme :

« Il n'arrivera à rien ! On le trouvera avant qu'il nous trouve, et on le stoppera ! »

« JAMAIS !C'EST MOI QUI DOIT LE TUER ET PERSONNE D'AUTRE ! » hurla Kaede qui, de fureur, s'était levée de sa chaise. « C'EST A MOI DE VENGER MON PEUPLE, JE LE RETROUVERAI ET IL PAIERA DE MA MAIN ! SI D'AUTRES TENTENT DE S'INTERPOSER JE LES METTRAI HORS D'ETAT DE NUIRE ! »

Chichi, d'abord surprise par la réaction de la jeune fille se leva à son tour et lui fit face : «NON MAIS POUR QUI TU TE PREND ! Il s'agit de notre planète aussi, et si tu penses pouvoir battre mes fils, TU TE TROMPES ! »

Bulma s'interposa : « Chichi calme-toi ! On est tous fatigué je pense, on devrait aller se reposer ! Je propose qu'on aille tous à Capsule Corporation avec le danger qui pèse sur nous ! Il y a assez de place. Toi aussi Kaede bien sur, tu nous accompagnes. On verra demain ce qu'il faudra faire. » sourit Bulma.

Le groupe se leva et se dirigea vers les abords du palais où ils se séparèrent de Piccolo, Mr Popo et Dende. Vegeta et Goku s'envolèrent les 1ers portant leurs femmes respectives. Puis Trunks, Bra dans ses bras () se dirigea vers C.C. suivit par Goten et Kaede. Marron, elle était portée par sa mère, alors que Krilin volait à leur côté, pendant qu'il parlait à Yamcha et Tortue Géniale.

« Maman, on devrait peut-être passer par la maison pour récupérer certains de mes habits pour Kaede. Je pense qu'elle n'en a pas avec elle. »proposa Marron.

« En effet, vous avez la même taille et le même âge. On va faire un détour par la maison ! »

* * *

« Bon, Goku et Chichi vous connaissez la chambre qui vous est réservé à C.C., pareil pour vous 18 et Krilin, et pour vous Yamcha et Tortue Génial. Goten, tu dormiras avec Trunks et toi Pan ma puce avec Bra comme toujours. Vous deux les filles, vous aurez une autre chambre d'ami, près de celle de Bra. Comme ça on va pouvoir aller se coucher et se reposer ! » organisa Bulma. Elle accompagna Marron et Kaede à leur chambre :

« Voila ici vous serez bien toutes les 2, et si vous entendez du bruit, vous en faites pas, ce sera sûrement Vegeta qui fait sa ronde comme toutes les nuits, un vrai insomniaque qui croit qu'à tout moment y aura danger. » puis elle les laissa après leur avoir souhaité bonne nuit, non sans avoir hurlé à Tortue Géniale de ne pas approcher cette chambre sous peine de mort.

Les deux jeunes filles se regardèrent, gênées, puis Marron lui tendit un sac contenant quelques effets personnels :

« Tiens, j'ai pensé que cela te ferait plaisir, et serait utile ! »

Kaede prit le sac qui lui été tendu, regarda dedans et sourit : « Merci, je pense que mon sac a été détruit sur le Budokai !...Tu es bien la fille de la femme blonde très forte, et de l'homme moustachu ? »

« Oui, je suis Marron, mon père c'est Krilin, un des guerriers, il a souvent sauvé la planète, et ma mère c'est 18, une autre combattante » dit t-elle fièrement.

Kaede hésita : « Ton père est un combattant qui a sauvé la planète ? »

Marron acquiesça : « Oui, la planète a souvent été attaqué, et à chaque fois elle a été sauvé grâce à papa, enfin moi j'y ai pas assisté, mais il me raconte tout le temps, et c'est lui qui donnait le coup final, et qui sauvait les autres ! »

« Ah, …euh,…OK ! Et les autres aussi sont des guerriers ? »

Marron s'assit sur son lit, et présenta ses amis : « Oui pour la plupart ! Yamcha, celui a la cicatrice est un ancien voleur je crois, il a appris à se battre mais il est le moins fort de tous, il est aussi un joueur de base-ball très connu ! Après il y a Chichi et Goku, lui c'est un extra-terrestre, un Sayien à la force incroyable, et elle une terrienne, ils se sont mariés très jeune et ont eu 2fils. Il y Gohan, celui a lunettes qui est marié à Videl et qui a une fille Pan qui a 5ans ; et Goten leur 2ème fils qui a notre âge et est très sympa ! Ensuite il y a Bulma, elle est trop cool, très riche et très intelligente, je vais souvent faire du shopping avec elle et maman, elle est mariée à Vegeta, c'est aussi un Sayien, mais pas pareil que Goku, lui il parle jamais et reste dans son coin, seul Bulma le 'maîtrise' AAaahahah ! »rigola Marron.

« Un sayien, ils l'avaient déjà dit tout à l'heure… » murmura Kaede sans que son amie l'entende.

« Eux aussi ont des enfants, Bra, qui a 6 ans et qui ressemble à sa mère, et Trunks qui a notre âge, est trop beau et très gentil !...ah oui y a PAVE aussi ! »

Kaede fronça les sourcils :

« PAVE ? Mais qui s'appelle comme ca ? »

Marron s'esclaffa :

« PAVE, ou plutôt P.A.V.E. c'est le Pervers Abruti & Vieux à Eviter ! Tortue Géniale en vrai, il adOOre les femmes et il vaut mieux l'éviter quand t'en es une….quoiqu'en faite, il soit pas méchant, je vis chez lui, et il a peur de maman, et donc il s'est calmé avec le temps ! Et puis Bulma le maîtrise aussi, et le frappe dès qu'il fait un écart ! »

Les 2 jeunes filles rigolèrent puis Kaede déclara qu'elle voulait se coucher : « Bonne nuit Marron ! J'ai été contente de te parler, à demain ! »

« A demain Kaede ! Bonne nuit ! »


End file.
